Kaijô no Halloween
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Sur une proposition de Moriyama, le cinq majeur de Kaijô se retrouve chez ce dernier pour Halloween. Kasamatsu x Kise, Kobori x Moriyama.


Bonsoir !

Voici un one-shot tout simple sur le Halloween de mon équipe préférée. Pas de grande intrigue, juste de la pure amitié, et des relations romantiques, parce que c'est ça qui leur convient le mieux. OK, j'ai écrit ça en une heure, à onez-heures en soir... ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'incroyable XD Yaoi en la présence de _Kasamatsu x Kise_ & _Kobori x Moriyama_, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Kaijô no Halloween**

Kaijô, classe des Terminale B – Halloween, J-2

- Fêter Halloween ? répéta Kobori, sourcils levés.

- Hm, c'est ça ! acquiesça de nouveau Moriyama, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oi, rappelle moi quel âge tu as ? soupira Kasamatsu, regardant d'un air blasé son meilleur ami.

- Dix-huit ans, et alors ? On l'a bien fêté l'année dernière, quand on en avait dix-sept, et l'année d'avant, quand on en avait seize, et... commença le seul aux cheveux mi-longs raides.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi cette année ! l'interrompit le plus petit des trois bruns, sourcils froncés.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie, voilà tout.

- Même si Kise vient ?

Yoshitaka vit avec plaisir son ami d'enfance tilter à la mention du blond. C'était une sorte de secret entre eux cinq, le fait que leur capitaine et leur as soient ensemble. Il va sans dire que cette nouvelle relation avait des avantages et des inconvénients, mais il était vrai que s'il pouvait se servir de Kise pour ramener Yukio à sa fête, il le ferait.

- Qu'est-ce que Ryôta vient faire dans cette affaire ? murmura le jeune homme, baissant la voix.

- Je comptais lui dire de venir. Il sera tellement triste si tu n'es pas là...

- Rien à faire, je ne viens pas ! coupa le capitaine, sauvé par la cloche qui annonçait la fin de la pause. Kobori se leva pour aller rejoindre sa propre classe tandis que Moriyama s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, derrière celle de Kasamatsu.

Ce dernier se retourna néanmoins rapidement.

- Avec Kobori, ça avance ?

- Je ne lui ai pas encore avoué... je pense que... je lui dirai à Halloween.

- Tu sais que c'est Halloween et pas la Saint-Valentin ?

- Bien sûr !

Renfonçant son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table, le shooting guard soupira. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de son coéquipier, aussi...

* * *

Kaijô, le toit – Halloween, J-1

La pause de midi était déjà bien avancée. Ils avaient tous les cinq fini de manger, et se reposaient à présent : Kise murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de son petit ami, celui-ci l'écoutait en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux, Kobori aidait Moriyama pour un exercice de mathématiques, tandis que Hayakawa lisait un livre. Tout à coup, Kasamatsu se leva, et s'excusa avant de partir pour la bibliothèque du lycée, s'étant rappelé qu'il avait oublié de rendre un livre. Kise, un peu déçu par le court baiser sur les lèvres auquel il avait eu droit en guise d'au revoir, se rapprocha néanmoins de Moriyama qui lui faisait signe.

- Kise, j'ai besoin de toi.

- De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit cette fois-ci, sempai ? Encore des filles ?

- Non, c'est à propos de Kasamatsu et de la fête dont je t'avais parlé.

- Ah, oui. C'est toujours d'accord de mon côté, je viens. Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Yukio ?

- Il ne veut pas venir.

- … Et ?

- Oi, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà, soupira le brun, imitant Kasamatsu.

- Mais je ne vois vraiment pas d'où tu veux en venir ! protesta le blond.

- Il suffit de le convaincre de venir.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu t'en crois capable ?

- Évidemment ~

* * *

Kaijô, gymnase, à l'entraînement de basket-ball – Halloween, Jour J

Leur entraînement touchait à sa fin. Moriyama déglutit alors que le coup de sifflet final retentit, résonnant dans la grande surface des courts. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Il n'avait pas envie de se déclarer à Kobori. Il avait tout d'abord peur de se faire rejeter, mais en plus, il avait peur pour leur amitié. Ce serait trop bête de perdre cet ami pour de simples sentiments amoureux...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix de la personne qu'il aurait préféré éviter se fit entendre à côté de lui. Yoshitaka se tourna vers Kôji, puis lui sourit.

- Un peu fatigué, alors j'ai des absences, c'est rien.

Le plus grand acquiesça, lui rendant son sourire, et lui prêtant au passage sa bouteille d'eau.

« Et voilà, en plus baiser indirect... »

- Pour ce soir, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas grave si on n'apporte rien ? lui demanda Kobori, enlevant son Tee-shirt, visiblement à deux doigts d'aller prendre sa douche. Moriyama se mordit les lèvres en dévorant du regard le dos de son ami, avant de se concentrer sur son propre Tee-shirt à enlever.

- Ça ira, j'ai tout prévu !

Il se retourna et adressa un clin d'oeil à son presque-amoureux, et ajouta :

- Simple mais efficace ~

Le petit rire qu'il reçut en réponse fit rater un battement à son cœur.

* * *

Maison Kasamatsu – Halloween, Jour J

_Flash-back_

_« J'y pense... tu es déjà venu chez moi, Kise ? »_

_« Une fois cet été, Moriyama-sempai ! Mais... je ne saurai pas retrouver tout seul. »_

_« Très bien. » _

_« Ah-ah bon ? »_

_« Raison de plus pour que tu ramènes Kasamatsu. Il connaît le chemin. »_

_« D'accord ~ à ce soir alors ! »_

- Coucou sempai ~ souffla Kise, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur un des murs de la chambre de son amoureux. Il avait pris sa voix la plus aguicheuse possible, et son regard de séducteur. Il avait aussi pris soin de mettre des vêtements un peu moulants, dans des tons noirs et bleus-gris semblables aux yeux de son âme sœur. Si avec les futurs baisers et caresses, son aîné ne craquait pas... non, il craquerait forcément. Personne, absolument personne, ne résistait à Kise Ryôta lorsqu'il décidait de se servir de son charme au maximum.

La seule chose que Kise Ryôta n'avait pas prévue, c'était de trouver son sempai avec une simple serviette à la taille, sortant visiblement de la douche. Celui-ci le regarda avec un air plutôt étonné, l'air de dire « mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? ». Le blond sentit son corps se pétrifier, et ses yeux, perdant toute lueur séductrice, reluquèrent le magnifique corps d'athlète de son amoureux.

- Bonsoir, Ryôta, répondit quand même Yukio, lentement.

- Je... c'est à dire que... tu comprends, c'est Moriyama-sempai qui m'a demandé de... euh... parce qu'il m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas venir alors comme on est ensemble, il a pensé que je pourrais te convaincre et... je ne pensais pas à mal, promis !

Ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce charabia, Kasamatsu s'était entre-temps rapproché de son jeune amant, qui lui avait reculé jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Passant une main derrière sa nuque, le brun le força à se pencher, puis l'embrassa sur la bouche. Le model, un peu plus à l'aise, se laissa aller dans leur baiser, et ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps nu de son amour. Mais une fois descendues visiblement bien assez bas au goût du propriétaire, ce dernier rompit leur baiser.

- En fait, souffla t-il contre les lèvres de son kôhai, tu t'es tout simplement fait avoir.

- Tout n'est pas joué, sempai... j'ai encore deux trois idées pour te convaincre de venir.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'abandonne. Je viens, le coupa le dossard 4, se retirant de la douce étreinte.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Kise, yeux tout brillants.

- Oui. Je suppose que je peux rien faire contre vous tous...

Une fois devant son armoire, il se retourna néanmoins vers son petit ami.

- Tu ne me regardes pas pendant que je me change.

- Quoi ? Mais je t'ai déjà vu nu plein de-

- Là c'est différent. On est que tous les deux, je voudrais pas que tu me sautes dessus alors qu'on est attendus.

Kise, boudant, s'assit sur le lit, grommelant un « la faute à qui si on est pas à l'heure ?».

* * *

Maison Moriyama – Halloween, Jour J

- Je vois que Kise a réussi sa mission, commenta d'un air satisfait l'hôte en ouvrant la porte à ses deux coéquipers.

- Ça n'a pas été si dur que ça, sourit le concerné, quand même content de lui.

- Veux-tu bien donc te taire et avancer ? rouspéta le capitaine, lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Yukiooooo, ça fait mal ! Dire que tu ne m'avais pas encore frappé aujourd'hui !

- Ah bon ? Il faut que je rattrape tous les coups que j'ai oublié ce soir alors, proposa Kasamatsu, affichant un visage innocent mais dont la voix faisait transparaître des intentions sadiques.

- Non !

* * *

- Et à ce moment-là, Yukio aimait bien fêter Halloween ! continua Yoshitaka, visiblement bien lancé dans ses souvenirs. Les cinq garçons étaient assis en rond, Kise à côté de Kasamatsu, lui même à côté de Moriyama, puis Kobori, et Hayakawa. Sur la table basse au milieu d'eux trônaient une montagne de bonbons, aux côtés de bouteilles de jus et sodas divers et variés. Ils s'étaient lancés dans leurs souvenirs, se racontant ce qu'ils faisaient pour Halloween les années précédentes.

- Oui, bon, murmura Kasamatsu, rougissant un peu, à cet âge-là tout le monde aime s'amuser...

- Je me souviens, on s'était déguisés en petits démons, et au lieu de trouver que l'on faisait peur, les voisins nous trouvaient mignons...

Un fou rire commun prit le cinq majeur à cette pensée. Kise se pencha vers Kasamatsu, mais déclara de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende :

- Mais toi Yukio, tu es toujours mignon.

Le concerné rougit, et détourna le regard alors qu'un nouveau rire agitait les trois autres.

* * *

Il était onze heures et demi ou minuit lorsqu'ils s'installèrent devant un film, après avoir mangé bien plus de bonbons qu'ils n'auraient dû, parlé et surtout beaucoup ri. Yoshitaka cherchait dans ses films d'horreur ce qu'il pourrait avoir de bien, accompagné d'Hayakawa. Pendant ce temps, Kise s'était installé – ou plutôt littéralement collé – à son petit ami, et Kobori s'était posé sur la banquette quatre places. Le film enfin choisi, la lumière éteinte, Moriyama se jeta presque dans les bras du plus grand d'entre tous, tandis que Mitsuhiro s'installait sur un trône de coussins.

Ryôta passa tout le film à embrasser Yukio, que ce soit sur la bouche ou dans le cou. Ce dernier n'était pas tellement contre. Si l'on demandait à Yoshitaka de quoi le film parlait, il aurait été tout aussi incapable de répondre : en effet, trop heureux que ses sentiments soient réciproques, il avait passé l'heure et demie à trouver une position confortable contre son Kôji, écoutant résonner le cœur qui battait désormais au même rythme que le sien. Quand à Mitsuhiro... il finit la boîte de pop-corn de 5kg, et ses sempais et kôhai étaient déjà un tel spectacle à eux tous seuls que le film fut vite oublié.

* * *

- Hey, les gars, chuchota Yoshitaka, serré contre son petit ami sur son futon. Ça vous dit qu'on remette ça l'année prochaine ?

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà, c'était le délire du jour XD À Bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfics !


End file.
